smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Paradise (Empath stories)
Smurf Paradise was the name of a private beach resort that was developed by Handy Smurf a few years before Empath's final return featured in the story "Smurfing In Paradise". Located by a lake in the mountains, it was originally a private getaway for Handy Smurf when he became so overworked that Papa Smurf suggested that he should take some time away from his work. However, with Poet and Painter Smurf visiting the same location and bringing back news about how beautiful it was being there with their own private beach houses, the other Smurfs wanted to experience the same thing as well. With some creative thinking, Handy had a team of Smurfs build a resort which not only contained beach houses for a dozen or so Smurfs to stay in, but also a swimming area, a dining commons, and a bandstand for entertainment. Boats made from reeds could be used by the Smurfs in order to travel around on the lake. The original intention was that Smurf Paradise could be a place where a dozen or so Smurfs would be able to go on a vacation to get away from their daily routine in the village for a while. However, Smurf Paradise became so popular that the Smurfs that were left behind in the village to take care of matters that the vacationing Smurfs normally took care of wanted to go there as well. Eventually Papa Smurf had the entire village go to Smurf Paradise for a vacation, which unfortunately made things rather uncomfortable as Handy now had to make accommodations for the entire village to be there. Also around that time, when Painter and Poet decided to return to the Smurf Village around the same time that Papa Smurf and the remaining Smurfs had left it to go to Smurf Paradise, Gargamel had accidentally found the Smurf Village and was camping near it waiting for the Smurfs to return. Painter and Poet returned to Smurf Paradise to warn Papa Smurf about Gargamel's presence, who then decided that the Smurfs should stay at Smurf Paradise for their safety while he and a few Smurfs worked on driving Gargamel away from the Smurf Village. With Gargamel successfully driven away, the Smurfs were able to return home. However, around fall, the abandoned Smurf Paradise became building material for the beavers who were making homes for themselves in the lake. While Smurf Paradise was never resurrected, a similar beach resort was created in the Imaginarium with the collective effort of all the Smurfs who originally had visited Smurf Paradise. It is currently one of Empath's and Smurfette's favorite personal fantasy settings. Notes * The name of the resort is based on the title of the movie Club Paradise featuring Robin Williams. The first visitors to Smurf Paradise * Handy * Painter * Poet * Vanity * Hefty * Biscotti * Miller * Farmer * Smurfette * Baby Smurf * Greedy * Lucky * Chatty * Swimmer Category:Locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Recreational locations Category:Temporary locations